People have become increasingly busy with work, family, and other time-consuming activities. As such, people often do not have the time or energy to prepare food at home. However, sometimes people may not want to go to a restaurant, but instead may prefer to have food delivered to them. To meet this demand, a courier may deliver food prepared by a restaurant to a customer at a delivery location. For example, a service may enable customers to order food items from any of a variety of restaurants, and may arrange for a courier to deliver the food items from the restaurants to the customers. However, the single order from the customer delivered by a single courier can result in a tremendous added delivery expense for the customer and can be an inefficient use of courier time.